


His Father's Son

by Higuchimon



Series: When Blood Crosses [19]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, This is my Breeds Universe, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: The Kaiser had been defeated at the age of eleven.  Akogimon, with years more experience and in his full power, has other ideas.
Series: When Blood Crosses [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795219
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	His Father's Son

**Title:** His Father’s Son  
 **Characters:** Ken (Akogimon)|| **Ship:** N/A  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 183  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** K  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Digimon Adventure 02, breeds, A49, 150-200 words; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #7, 183  
 **Notes:** Breed-universe: set about six to seven years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon.  
 **Summary:** The Kaiser had been defeated at the age of eleven. Akogimon, with years more experience and in his full power, has other ideas.

* * *

His blades rested in his grip, edges sharp as death, keen as his wits, hilts marked with his personal sigil – his name, in the old script. 

He’d known all along he had the right to rule the Digital World, being far superior to everyone else. No other Chosen could equal him. There shouldn’t even be any others than him. 

Now he knew another reason to rule: the right of blood inheritance. Son of Piemon, undoubtedly one of the most powerful to exist – he would never be satisfied with anything less than total domination of this world. 

No backing down this time. Digimon were real creatures – real creatures that would bow down to him and no other. This time he would succeed. This time, the Chosen wouldn’t stop him. 

This time he knew who to watch and what they could do. Such as his brother Anbumon – Ishida - or Wormmon or Motomiya – who he had special plans for. 

He was far more than the Chosen of Kindness now. Even far more than the Digimon Kaiser of old. 

He was Akogimon and Akogimon would rule. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I have many plans for 2020!


End file.
